1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper device for a vehicle, and particularly to a wiper device for a vehicle preferably usable for a vehicle of a so-called concealed wiper type in which an upper portion of its wiper unit is covered with a rear distal portion of an engine hood of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the vehicle of the concealed wiper type, the rear distal portion of the engine hood extends near a lower side portion of a front window panel, thereby covering the upper portion of the wiper unit.
However, in such a structure, since the rear distal portion of the engine hood becomes close to the upper end portion of a wiper pivot of the wiper unit, the rear distal portion of the engine hood is brought into contact with the wiper pivot when the force such a impact acts on the rear distal portion of the engine hood along the direction from the upper side to the lower side of the vehicle body at a time of a collision of the vehicle or the like, so that the engine hood tends to be prevented from deforming downward. That is, this restriction of the deformation corresponds to a restricting condition in the case of desiring to increase an absorption amount of a collision energy.